


I Might Be In Love

by miraculous_jedibug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste Knows About Marinette's Crush, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Confused Adrien Agreste, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Has a Crush on Adrien Agreste, conflicted Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_jedibug/pseuds/miraculous_jedibug
Summary: Adrien doesn't love Marinette. But after the events of a single day, he might.





	I Might Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Little Keirabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Little+Keirabelle).



Adrien Agreste doesn't like Marinette Dupain-Cheng; of that he is sure. Well, as a friend? Sure. But not like _that_. Not in the same way that she obviously likes him.

Adrien is collapsed on the couch in his room, thinking about the movie and his mom, as well as the events of the previous day. It sure was a _long_ day. His fans are getting a bit out of hand; maybe he should talk to Nathalie about that.

Nathalie raps on his door. _Speak of the devil…_

"C'm in!" he responds. She strides into his room and presses a hard object into Adrien's palm. Adrien looks at the item and smiles faintly. He fingers his lucky charm, cheered. He had thought that he lost it at the train station, when him and Marinette escaped into the train.

"Your girlfriend's?" Nathalie inquires. Her posture is stiff but her eyes are interested. _That's new._

"Nah. Just a friend," he corrects, shaking his head. Nathalie gives him the slightest grin and exits his room. This has been happening ever since yesterday – people mistakenly congratulating him on getting a girlfriend, people asking how long they'd been dating, etcetera. Adrien didn't mind too much, though. If he had to pick anyone to be his so-called 'girlfriend', she'd probably be his first choice.

At least it wasn't Chloé, right?

Next to Adrien, his phone rings, vibrating the couch. He picks it up. _Nino._

"Hey, buddy!" Nino exclaims on the other end. Adrien grimaces and holds the device farther from his ear. _Ow_.

"Hi, Nino!"

"So!" he begins. Adrien knows what's coming next. "You and Marinette, huh?" Nino's voice is excited, and Adrien almost feels bad putting him down.

"Nah," Adrien responds. "That's just my fans, spreading rumors again. You know them," he jokes.

"Awe," Nino says. "That's too bad. You guys are a good fit." He hangs up.

 _Are we?_ Adrien asks himself. _Are we a good fit?_ He recounts the events of the day before.

 _Going to a movie together?_ Well, friends do that as much as couples, right?

 _Lying really, really close in a fountain?_ O-kay. That might've been a bit weird…but it was a situational thing, to get away from Adrien's fans. That was a desperate last-resort. Still…Adrien can't really say that it was uncomfortable, being that close to a _just-friend_. They _are_ just-friends, right?

Whatever.

Adrien closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 

**the next morning**

_Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping._

Adrien wakes up to the sound of his phone blowing up with notifications. He rubs his eyes blearily. _What's going on?_ he thinks, confused.

_Leaked interview with Adrien Agreste's girlfriend!_

_Adrien Agreste and Mystery Girl!_

News articles and texts flood Adrien's phone. He clicks on one of them – a picture of him and Marinette in the movie theater. Adrien sighs. He's used to this, but…poor Marinette!

 _Hey, sorry about all this :P_ he texts her, hoping that she won't be too freaked out. Fame is a strange thing.

 _It's fine!!!!_ she responds, almost immediately. Adrien chuckles. Classic Marinette. _Nothing to be sorry about!!!_

 _Good,_ he types, then deletes it. _~~I'm glad.~~ _ Nope. _Cool :D_ is what he ends up sending. _Hey Marinette_

_What?_

_Wanna hang with me and nino today?_

It takes Marinette a while to respond this time. With his knowledge of her and, well, her behavior around him, she's _probably_ calling Alya.

 _Sure!_ she says in response. Adrien smiles.

_Awesome. See ya_

_See you!!_

Adrien grabs the charm again. _It was really sweet of her to make this for me,_ he thinks. It really seems to be working, too. And he knows that letting her know that he loves the lucky charm makes her _super_ happy, so he's been taking it everywhere with him. _She really is sweet._

"Hey, Nino," he says over the phone. "Wanna come over today?"

"Awe, I can't, sorry dude," Nino responds sadly. He sounds sick. "Got a pretty nasty cold."

Adrien's cheeks heat. So it's just going to be him and Marinette. _Wonderful_.

"That's fine," Adrien says lightly. "Feel better."

 _Should I tell Marinette to not come?_ he thinks, but immediately scraps the idea. _No. She'll be devastated._

Adrien hurriedly gets dressed in his typical outfit – a striped black shirt and jeans. Comfortable and good-looking. He runs to the upper balcony of his room, taking the stairs by twos, and picks out a disc. He inserts the DVD into the television in his media center. _Perfect_ , he thinks.

Lastly, he sets out a plate of snacks on the table in front of the couch. _Just for good measure._ He's ready.

As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Adrien flies down the stairs and swings the door open.

"Hi, Marinette," he exclaims, gesturing her to come in. Marinette looks a bit freaked out, but not _too_ much. Not like other times.

"Hi, Adrien!!" Marinette looks around, confusion written on her face. "Where's Nino?"

"Oh," Adrien says, running a hand through his hair. "That. Nino couldn’t come."

"So…it's just me and you?" Marinette inquires. Her face is reddening adorably. Adrien smiles.

"Yep." He leads Marinette to his room. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!"

"I picked one, but I'm not sure what _you_ like…"

"Anything is fine!"

Adrien presses _PLAY_ on _Age of Ultron_. The Marvel theme flashes across the screen, then stops to reveal the first scene of the movie. Marinette takes a look at the TV, then at Adrien.

"Awe, Adrien, anything but _Ultron_ and _Civil War_! Those ones suck!"

Adrien grins, laughing inwardly. "Sorry, Marinette, but you'll have to leave." He pauses dramatically. "I can't have an _Ultron_ hater in my house."

Marinette chuckles. "Do you have…" she stops, thinking. "Any of the _Thor_ s? Actually, on second thought, not _The Dark World_. Do you have the first or _Ragnarok_?"

"Yeah," Adrien confirms. He quickly grabs the DVD for _Thor: Ragnarok_ and inserts it into the player. She smiles.

"Perfect."

"I know what you're thinking. "Oh, no. Thor's in a cage. How did this happen?"" Chris Hemsworth announces, as he hangs in a cage above a sea of molten lava.

"I LOVE YOU!" Marinette screams at the TV screen. Then she looks at Adrien. "Ah, sorry for that," she says, turning red.

"It's fine," Adrien laughs. "But Loki's better." Marinette shoots him a look but stays silent.

"Well, sometimes you have to get captured just to get a straight answer out of something. It's a long story. Basically, I'm a bit of a hero. See, I've spent some time on Earth... for the record…"

* * *

 

The movie plays on for two hours and ten minutes of greatness. Marinette and Adrien are both comfortably curled up at opposite ends of the couch. After a while, Marinette forgets that Adrien is even there.

Adrien, however, doesn’t forget about Marinette's presence. In fact, it never leaves his mind. He tunes out the movie and thinks about her.

_She's so sweet._

_So unique._

_So original._

_Special._

As of yesterday, Adrien was sure of one thing: Adrien Agreste doesn't like Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Well, as a friend? Sure. But not like _that_. Not in the same way that she obviously likes him.

Today, though is a totally different story.

Adrien Agreste likes Marinette Dupain-Cheng; of that he is sure.

 

 


End file.
